Developmental dyslexia is highly heritable, but the search for susceptibility genes is challenging because the pathway from genotype to dyslexic phenotypes is very complex. We hypothesize that neural markers of dyslexia that have been discovered using neuroimaging could be endophenotypes: intermediate traits unseen by the unaided eye that are associated with dyslexia but that are more directly linked to the underlying genotype. We propose to (1) explore the factors underlying neural markers of dyslexia (Aim 1), (2) explore the relationship between the neural factors and behavior (Aim 2) and (3) explore the relationship between the neural factors and a specific genotype that is associated with dyslexia risk (Aim 3). We hope to find a neural factor that is associated with both a behavioral phenotype and an underlying genotype. Such a marker would be a promising candidate endophenotype that could make the search for susceptibility genes more straightforward, and in turn could lead to novel biological treatments for dyslexia in the future. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Identifying the genes that contribute to dyslexia could revolutionize treatment, but is very challenging. We plan to search for a neural signature of dyslexia that is on the pathway from genes to the behavioral impairments in the hopes of making the search for dyslexia genes more straightforward and successful.